1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector hub assembly, and more particularly to an expandable connector hub assembly providing a robust usage for customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since the computer becomes a necessity of our modern daily life, our daily life has been tremendously changed because of the convenience and efficiency brought by the computer. As such, a great deal of peripheral equipments each features a unique function has been introduced. In addition, as the local area network has become more and more popular, interconnections between peripheral equipments, notebook computers, personal computer (desktop computer), servers become more ad more complicated.
Among the peripheral equipments, printers, scanners, monitors and portable disk drivers have a comparable larger size, while keyboards, mouse, modem, card reader, digital camera, outer box and hub have a comparable smaller size. However, unless each of the above mentioned equipments is electrically connected to the computer, it would not work. Accordingly, how to make such interconnections between the peripheral equipments and the computers and powered them is really an art of work.
The innovation and invention of the Universal Serial Bus (USB), IEEE 1394. and keyboard and mouse (PS2) connectors really improve the interconnection between the computers and the peripheral equipments. Because of the introduction of the above-mentioned connection ports, the peripheral equipments can be readily and easily interconnected to the computer. The customers can easily use those peripheral equipments along with their computers.
The uniqueness and features of the connectors of the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 are those connectors generally include totally four conductive wires. Among them, two out of four or four out of six are used for signal transmission, while the rest two conductive wires are used for power transmission. The power transmitted through those two power conductive wires is about 5 voltages and 500 mA. As such, the electrical interconnection between the computer and the peripheral through those connectors can facilitate both signal and power transmission. Furthermore, nowadays, the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 connectors have become a standard connector on desktop computer, notebook, and hub. The interconnections between the computers and the peripheral equipments are therefore become more and more convenient and user-friendly.
The most appealing function of the USB, IEEE 1394 connector, PS2 connector is a plurality of computer can be electrically plugged to a hub via the above mentioned connectors. Then the hub can be electrically connected to the host computer. As such, the present invention characterizes the functions provided by those connectors. However, even the peripheral equipments can be connected to the hub, and finally the host computer, those peripheral equipments need to be suitably powered. Accordingly, solving the power supply to the peripheral equipments is also a challenge to the design engineer.
However, the hub used nowadays belongs to stationary type and in which the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 are designated to predetermined application. It is unlikely to expand its connecting ports in case there is a need for expansion.
An object of this invention is to provide a connector hub assembly in which an addition mating port in which a card reader, network connector box ad signal converting box can be connected.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an expandable connecting hub assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a hub housing including a plurality of connecting ports for receiving plug connector therein. The hub housing further includes a power inlet and a signal input port. A cradle is formed on the hub housing with a plurality of headers thereon. A detachable connecting device is electrically sit on the cradle and includes a plurality of socket pins with respect to the headers. Wherein when the detachable connecting device is sit on the cradle, an electrical connection is made between the hub housing and the connecting device through the headers and the socket pins. The detachable connecting device further includes a cable having a plug connector thereon for electrically connecting with a computer. According to the aspects of the invention, the connecting device is a card reader, or a network connecting device, or a signal converting box.